


[Podfic] You Move Me

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Moving, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, real estate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of yourperiphery's fic "You Move Me."</p>
<p>Author's Summary: In which Jensen is a mover, Jared is a tenth-grade English teacher, and Chad is not a fish. This fic is a remix of pocketfullof 's J2 AU <a href="http://pocketfullof.livejournal.com/294366.html">The Long Haul</a>. </p>
<p>File Length & Size: 01:08:50 || 39.4 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Move Me

  


**Title:** [You Move Me](http://yourperiphery.livejournal.com/8544.html#cutid1)  
 **Author:** yourperiphery  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen AU  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** In which Jensen is a mover, Jared is a tenth-grade English teacher, and Chad is not a fish. This fic is a remix of pocketfullof 's J2 AU [The Long Haul](http://pocketfullof.livejournal.com/294366.html).  
 **File Length, Size:** 1:08:50 || 39.4 MB  
 **Download Link:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/You%20Move%20Me%201.mp3) (right click & save as) Also up at the archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/you-move-me), with both an mp3 and an **m4b** version (courtesy of cybel!) To listen to a streaming version, cimply click through the mp3 link or visit the LJ post. 

Originally posted [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1129552.html) at amplification on livejournal.


End file.
